Solo tu Amor
by dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta
Summary: Kagome y Sesshoumaru se ven a escondidas del grupo despues de una batalla que se conocieron.Una noche que Kagome se arma de valor,le dice a Inuyasha que ya no lo ama y que ama a sesshy,Inuyasha quera matarlo pero...¿lo matara?¿lo lograra? o lo peor..¿sera
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAAAAA,aqui tengo otro fics.Espero que les guste.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-...-dialogo**

"**cursivo"pensamiento**

**(...)aclaraciones**

**(N/A)Nota Autora**

**Solo tu amor:El principio**

Ya Naraku estaba destruido,la Shikon No Tama estaba completada,kagome pidio el deseo de que todos sean felizes,ya que Inuyasha no queria ser Una bestia completa,ni tampoco queria ser humano,se queria quedar mitad bestia.Ya todo estaba cumplido,y gracias a Dios,kagome haun puede pasar de epoca en que nuestro grupo estaba en un bosque descanzando,pues ya era de noche y se dirigian a la aldea de kaede.

-Que felizidad Naraku ya esta destruido y ya estoy con kohaku!-exclamo la exterminadora

-si y kagome no se tuvo que ir a su epoca-dijo el monje

-¿y tu que dices inuyasha?-pregunto kagome

-...-no huvo respuesta

-entiendo..la muerte de kikyo fue muy dura-dijo tristemente kagome(N/A:creen que iba a dejar a la muerta viva?pues creyeron mal)

-NO!NO ENTIENDES POR QUE TU NO FUISTE LA QUE MORISTE YO QUERIA QUE KIKYO VIVIERA PARA ESTAR JUNTO A MI-exploto inuyasha parandose del suelo(N/A:que acaso no sabes que a los muertos ay que dejarlos descansar en paz?)

-Kagome sorprendida por ese acto se para tambien-PUES TIENES RAZON NO FUI YO Y ME ALEGRO QUE SE AYA IDO PARA EL MISMO INFIERNO LA PERRA ESA-(N/A:lo siento,se que kagome no haria eso pero yo si y no me aguante)

Inuyasha enojado se fue a paso ligero.

-es un terco-dijo molesta kagome y cruzandose de brazos

En eso aparece sesshoumaru y coge a Kagome fuertemente por el brazo y la lleva muy lejos del grupo,luego la acorrala contra un tronco

-volveras a ser mia kagome-le susurro al oido

-yo soy tuya siempre-dijo kagome antes de besarlo

Sesshoumaru comenzo a acariciar todo su cuerpo mientras sus lenguas jugaban al que ganara.Le comenzo a quitar la camisa de la joven y ella hacia lo mismo con elSe separaron por falta de aire y se besaron de nuevo.Sesshy le fue quitando al falda polco a poco,cuaundo hiso su traajo comenzo a acariciar sus piernas.Kagome estaba quitando la ultima prenda de el taiyoukai qu eera su estola hasta dejarlo desnudo.Sesshy ya le abia quitado su ropa interior y la dejo desnuda.Sesshoumaru la recosto sobre la grama y le comenzo a lamer con su lengua todo el cuerpo de la joven mujer,hasta que su lengua se poso en la entrepierna y ahi comenzoa lamer con mas fervor y sacando geemidos de la chica.Metiendo su lenga denro de ella,y ella con sus dedos en el cabello plateado gimiendo.Despues d eque el joven de mirada ambar sintiera lo humedo de el sexo de la chica,penetro lentamente en ella.Fue formando un ritmo de exitacio pero sin lastimar.Por otra parte,la chica se movia al mismo ritmo y gemia fuerte de exitacion.Cuando llegaronal climax,sesshy salio suavemente de ella,y la beso.Se pusieron su ropa.

-fue muy exitante-dijo sesshoumaru

-si,me gusa mucho hacerlo con tigo.Megustaria quedarme mas pero mis amigos se preocuparan-disiendo esto lo beso y se fue coriendo,mientras que el youkai se fue caminando tranquilamente.

-kagome que paso?-pregunto la exterminadora cuando kagome llego

-nada solo me dijo algo_ "si,algo con accion y muy exitante jeje"_

-bueno sera mejor que nos acostemos-dijo el monje y todos se acostaron a dormir

**Fin capi**

**En algun capi pondre un flsh back para que sepan que fue todo lo que paso,hasta la segunda muerte de la perra.Bye.Cuidense y dejen rviews ok?.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**con cariño**

**dmrapr-cma-Anti-kikyo**


	2. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**Nota:**

**HOLAAAAAAAA,espero que esten bien.**

**Bueno les voy a decir que tal vez me tarde en actualizar,ya que se me ah ido el animo con este fics y se me estan acabando las ideas con este.Pero de que lo actualizo lo actualizo.**

**Asi que espero que no se enojen,pero si lo esperan,lo tendran.**

**Los que me han dejado reviews:**

**Ai-chan4**

**Goshi(Alba)**

**kansaki tama**

**piri-chan.Anti-kikio(anti-kikyo 1 jeje)**

**Gracias por las animaciones y consejos.Cuidense.¬¬...**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**con cariño xD**

**dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta(MUERTE Al CADAVER ANDANTE)**


	3. La sexy Kagome

**Solo tu amor:La sexy Kagome**

(N/A:ahora no voy a poner el flash back,pero la breve info es que en una batalla Naraku trato de apvrobecharse de Kagome,pero Sesshoumaru sintio la necesidad de ayudarla y lo hiso.Despues de salvarla la llevo a su castillo y la hiso suya.Luego yo les explico,vamos a continuar)

Ya era de manana(N/A:esta compu es laptop y no se como diantre ponerle la n,ustedes me entienden.)y todos ya habian partido hacia la aldea y cuando llegaron tremenda sorpresa que tuvieron...

-madre?-pregunto exauta Kagome

-hola hija-

-que haces aqui?como pasaste el poso?y souta y el abuelo?que pasa madre?-

-tu hermano y el abuelo estan en casa de tu tia y vine para traerte un traje de bano que te compre-

-un traje de bano?-

-si,ve y pruevatelo-dijo su madre

-pero madre,donde me voy a meter,aqui no hay...-

-te metes en un lago o lo que sea,ve y pruevatelo-dijo su madre entregandole una bolsa-y hay otra ropa,para que te la prueves tambien-

-si-

Cuando entro saludo a Kaede y se metio en su cuartito(N/A:como quien dise,un cuarto donde ella tenia sus cosas)puso la bolsa en una sillita y la abrio,encontro un bikini nero,los tirantitos de la parte de abajo llegaban largos,po rlo tanto lo que tapaba su zona era poco,y por la parte de atras era bien corto,casi como un yistro(N/A:como se escriba).LA parte de arriba dejaba ver la mitad de sus senos,era cruzado en el cuello y se veia brutal.Se lo puso y se miro en el espejo,ella tenia una pantalla en el ombligo colgante con un diamante negro,y tenia un tatuaje de una mariposa negra y azul al final de su espalda(N/A:pues esa soy yo,ese es uno de mis trajes de bano y tengo la pantalla y el tatuaje jeje,pues qu ehago?quiero exibirme,ejem si).

Se amarro el pelo en una coleta y salio.

-ya madre-

Y la sorpresa fue que estaban Kouga,Bankotsu,Sesshoumaru,toda la aldea y sus amigos,que cuando la vieron se quedaron boquiabierto.

-senorita Kagome,que cuerpazo,si usted quiere podemos irnos al rio que hay alli serca jeje-deijo Miroku tocando el trasero de Kagome,resiviendo por cortesia una bofeta de Sango.

**FIn mini-capi**

**Hola chicas(os),perdonen la demora y por ser tan corto,pero no queria dejarlos haci,pero la conti viene mas larga.Me tengo que ir,Cuidense.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**con carino xD**

**dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta(MUERTE SEGUNDA AL CADAVER ANDANTE WOOO)jajaja**


	4. Mi placer hacia ti y la frustación

**Advertencia: Lima **

**Solo tu amor: Mi placer hacia ti y la frustración para mí**

Kagome estaba perpleja, estaba súper nerviosisima.

-hay hija, te queda perfecto, y de tu talla- dijo su madre orgullo del cuerpo de su hija.

-señorita Kagome, le repito que si usted quiere podemos ir a un lago solos…- dijo el Miroku hentai.

Sango ya iba actuar, pero paso algo que los dejo muy impresionados. Sesshoumaru había estampado a Miroku en un árbol muy lejano.

Kagome vio que Sesshoumaru le dirigía una mirada, significando que luego la vería en las aguas.

Después de que todos se fueran, Kagome entro en su cuarto y se cambio de ropa. Vio la otra ropa que su madre le trajo, que consistía en un traje sin manga (straples), muy cortito, color negro, con unos tacos altos que se amarraban en la pierna (como los de ballet, de vueltas). Se lo puso y se hizo una cola de caballo alta, y se maquillo un poco.

Salio de la cabaña y se dirigió a las aguas, por supuesto, asegurándose de que nadie la siguiera. Cuando llego, vio a Sesshoumaru sentado en la sombra un árbol. Se acerco sigilosamente, sabiendo que Sesshoumaru ya se habrá dado cuenta de su presencia, le tapo los ojos y lo beso. Sesshoumaru la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

Kagome también lo beso con fruición, pero pensó que no era suficiente, que aquello no era suficiente, quería estar dentro de él, ser parte de su alma nuevamente, penetrar en su esencia. Sesshouamru la echo hacia atrás y se tumbo entre sus piernas. Kagome le fue poco a poco quitando la cinta amarilla. Sesshouamru le fue bajando poco a poco el traje hasta que llegara a la cintura y comenzó a acariciarle los pechos por encima del sujetador. Kagome gemía de placer y sintió que las piernas no le sujetaban.

Sesshouamru comenzó a acariciarle los pezones con los pulgares y Kagome echo la cabeza hacia atrás. A continuación, deslizo su mano dentro del traje y la metió por dentro, encontrando sus braguitas y acariciándole el abdomen.

De repente, Sesshouamru torno sus besos lentos y sus caricias suaves.

-me estas torturando- dijo Kagome

-todavía no- contesto Sesshouamru, deslizando la mano dentro de sus braguitas-la tortura empieza ahora- sonrió(N/A: Milagro, Milagro…)

Dicho aquello, deslizo la mano entre su vello púdico y encontró el punto de su feminidad.

-Ah!- gimio Kagome cuando Sesshoumaru deslizo un dedo en el interior de su cuerpo.

Kagome saco la mano de Sesshoumaru e introdujo la de ella dentro de Sesshy, acariciando la gran verga de este.

De repente, Sesshoumaru saco la mano de Kagome bruscamente…

-que pasa?- pregunto aturdida Kagome.

-por que me confundes con él?-

-con quien?-

-no te hagas la tonta, sabes que es con Inuyasha-

-que, pero mi amor, que te pasa?...yo no te comparo con…Inuyasha-

-claro que si, que no te das cuenta de que el nunca te corresponder, por que tienes que pensar en ese híbrido?-

-pero yo no pienso en ese, por que dices eso?- dijo un poco molesta Kagome-

-hay vamos Kagome, esto no seguirá así, nuestra relación termino- dijo Sesshoumaru parándose y colocándose la ropa.

-que?-

-lo que oíste-

-pero no puedes dejarme, acaso me usaste?-

-por favor, para eh de usarte, mejor dicho, tú me usaste-

-me usaste para excitarte, ya que Rin es una niña y no puede hacerte sentir el placer que yo te hago sentir-

-ha Rin no la metas en esto- dijo enojado y alzando la voz Sesshoumaru.

-ja, claro, eres un youkai que lo que le gusta es la lujuria que usa a las personas y las hiere para sentir placer-

-ah, piensa lo que quieras, ya dije que aquí terminamos, además, mírate, eres una maldita cuera puta, mira como te vistes, le coqueteas a todos, no se de que habas, esos son las necesidades de nosotros- dijo sus ultimas palabras y se fue dejando a Kagome sola.

-ME VISTO ASI PARA AGRADARTE!- grito Kagome a Sesshoumaru , quien le saco el dedo malo desde lo lejos.

-no lo puedo creer- dijo Kagome llorando a millón.

Se sentó debajo del árbol donde Sesshoumaru había estado sentado antes. Lloro desconsoladamente, sin nadie quien la apoyara en esos momentos, pero bueno, son las sorpresas de la vida, no siempre va a ser miel sobre hojuelas. Fue un golpe duro, pero sigue adelante, y como sigue adelante con tantos golpes que le ah dado la vida, pues pensando que eso son pajitas que le caen a la leche, el refrán que siempre le decía su abuelo cuando era pequeña que se caía y se daba un golpe. Ese refrán significa que, ese golpe, no va a ser el único en la vida, por los muchos que vas a coger.

La vida te da sorpresa, oh si, muchas sorpresa inesperadas, por ejemplo, ella pensaba que esa iba a ser una noche de sexo placentero, pero mira como termino, una noche de desgracia dolorida, y aquel de lo mas campante jaja, que cosa, siempre creyó que la vida era un cuento de hadas, pero ya se dio cuenta que no, por que ya maduro.

Pensando esas palabras, se quedo profundamente dormida en la grama, soñando la noche que pensaba que iba ser.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Mientras en un gran castillo negro y escalofriante, alguien tramaba un nuevo plan….

-si, con esta nueva creación la perla será toda mía, JAJAJAJAJ SI!-

**Fin capi**

**Que cortito verdad, es que no los quise dejar esperando, pero bueno, algo es algo cierto?.**

**Pobre Kagome, que dura le es la vida, ahhh. En el próximo capi agradeceré reviews. Bye. DEJEN REVIEWS, y me dicen si les gustos. Cuídense.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**con cariño xD**

**dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta(MUERTE SEGUNDA AL CDAVER ANDANTE WOOO)**


	5. La pelea y el perdón

**Solo tu amor**

-si, con esta nueva creación la perla será toda mía, JAJAJAJAJ SI!-

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Fúe abriendo poco a poco los ojos, cuando los abrío completamente se encontro con unos ojos color verde esmeralda con azul cielo que la miraban atentamente.

-buenos días princesa, como amanecíste?- díjo el joven volviendo a una fogata donde estaba hacíendo un pescado.

-bien, quien eres?- preguntó sentandose, ahí se dío cuenta que el joven era mucho más hermoso. Era de una piel crema clara. Su cabello era de color morado medío obscuro, pero se le veía lo violeta, tambien tenía como cantos del pelo pintados de color naranja (tips o highlithg como le quieran llamar). Era alto, delgado, musculoso, traía una haori color amarillo abajo, y arriba un verde oliva y en los bordes tenía nubes de color rojo.

-toma- dijo el joven entregalonde un pescado.

-gracias-

-mi nombre es Kayuki, mcuho gusto señorita- dijo besandole

-igual, mi nombre es...-

-Kagome, lo se-

-¿como?-

-ah bueno, mi secreto-

-jeje-

Los dos hicíeron silencios y se pusieron a comer. Kagome no paraba de mirarlo, era muy hermoso. Y él tampoco paraba de mirarla, era preciosa, espera, no podia pensar en eso ahora, tenía que hacer su trabajo.

-bueno íre a darme un baño- dijo Kagome despúes de comer. Se paro y se dirigió a unas aguas que habían cerca. Se desnudo y se metío. Se pusó debajo de una cascada y cerro los ojos. Unos segundos despúes sintío que algo pasaba por entre sus piernas. Abrío los ojos y no vío nada. Cuando de repente Kayuki apareció debajo del agua muy cerca de Kagome, poniendola nerviosa.

Kayuki se fúe acercando poco a poco hasta profundisarce en un apasionado beso, al cual Kagome correspondío.

Ellos se seguían besando, sin darse cuenta de que alguٌíen veía la escena muy enojado.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

FLASH BACK (Sesshoumaru)

Caminaba tranquilamente por sus tierras, de repente un olor lo perturbo. Era el olor de Kagome y tambíen olía a Naraku. Se dirigió curiosamente hasta donde venía el olor. Llego a unas aguas donde encontro algo que no lo dejo muy feliz. Kagome se estaba besando con al parecer, una extención de Naraku, seguramente ni cuenta se habra dado.

-ejem...-

Kagome y Kayuki miraron a Sesshoumaru. Kagome se asustó, de seguramente ahora si pensaria que es una ramera.

-sesshoumaru yo...-

-¿que haces con una extención de Naraku?-

-¿que?-

-esta cosa es de Naraku-

-hay Sesshoumaru, por que tengas celos no quiere decir que inventes lo que sea de esta persona-

-haz lo que quieras, no me importa- dijo Sesshoumaru dandose vuelta en sus talones, yendose.

-perdonalo- dijo Kagome a Kayuki

-No te preocupes, me tengo que ir-

-Adiós-

-te veo otro día preciosa- dijo Kayuki antes de írse.

Kagome se quedo un rato más tomando el baño. Cuando terminó, salío y se vistió.

Empezó a caminar sin destino, hasta que se dió cuenta que estaba en las tierras del oeste.

Sabía que cruzaba en terreno peligroso, pero de que da?. Siguió caminando y se encontró con un lago, con árboles alrededor, y luciernagas (ya era de noche). Era una vista hermosa, jamás había vistó algo así. De repente le tapan los ojos.

-sabía que te gustaría- le susurró alguíen el oído.

Kagome se safó de las manos, se volteó y lo miró.

-Sesshoumaru yo...-

-shhh no digas nada- dijo poniendo la llema de su dedo indíce.-disfrutemos el momento-

Sesshoumaru fúe acercando sus labios a los de Kagome, hasta unirlos en un fuerte beso.

Al rato Kagome comezó a corresponder, le gustaba, ¿a quien engañaba, le gustaba, y mucho.

-perdoname por lo que te dige e híze- susurro Sexymaru en el el oído a Kagome.

-no te preocupes-

Los dos se sentarón en el pasto verde y brillante, mientras las luciernagas los rodeaban.

-¿comó enconraste esto?- preguntó intrigada Kagome.

-cuando era niño, venía aquí todas las noches a observar la luna, siempre me encantaba estar solo-

-_"te encanaba o te encanta?"_- pensó Kagome.- que bien-

Hubo un rato de silencio, sin articular palabra.

-sabes, me tengo que ir con los chicos, se preocuparan-

-si-

Los dos se pusieron de píe.

-me encanto la sorpresa- dijo Kagome

-que bueno.

-te amo-

-yo igual-

Sesshoumaru besó a Kagome suavemente. Y ella correspondió. Kagome se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Iba pasando por unos arbustos y de repente alguíen le tapo la boca y la desmayo...

**Fin capi**

**Eso es todo, perdón por la espera. A Agradecer reviews!.**

_**Karla: Gracias por eso, me sorprendio. Que bueno que te gusto, te espero en el siguiente capi. Bye. Cuidate.**_

**_Abns: Gracias por tu apoyo. En serió, me llena de alegría tu apoyo. Ya se que siempre tendré un review tuyo. Eso es bueno. Bye. Cuidate._**

**_Sango-chan15: Hay muchas gracias, eres una gran persona, me animas mucho amiga. Tu maestra (yo) quiere que actualizes tu fic, el fic que me gusta, que tiene mucha drama. Porfis, complaceme. Lo espero, si no lo haces te doy un demerito jajaja. No, no, pero gracias por tu apoyo, se siente tan bien que alguien te apoye, que no tengo palabras, en serio, muchas gracias. Te me cuidas amiga, te quiero mucho. Bye. Que bueno que te guste el fic, y creeme que hare sufrir a alguien._**

**Bueno, esos son los del capi anterior, que me extraño que Romina (piri-chan.anti kikyo), pero bueno, tendrá sus razones, despúes yo la cogo y la regaño jaja.**

**Muchas gracias chicas(os), sus reviews me hacen sentir muy bien, se siente súper bien saber que alguien que no conoces te apoye más que tu familia (que dramatica jaja).**

**Bueno DEJEN REVIEWS!. Cualquier comentario es Bienvenido, menos los que se cagen en mi madre jajajaja, no no. Bye. Cuidense. Gracias por apoyarme. Hasta el proximo capi, que va a estar ardiente, Kagome correra por los brazos de todo el mundo. Se califica M (o R).**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Con cariño xD**

**Dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta(MUERTE SEGUNDA AL CADAVER ANDANTE WOOO) (Bueno, Kagome-artemis me dijo que se cumplio, en un fic en ingles, la mataron o se murio que se yo).**


	6. SORRY

**No fui capaz de soportar**

Pero no sabia, que esa llamada, le podría costar la vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sesshoumaru iba lo más rápido que podía, comiéndose las luces rojas. Kagome estaba en peligro, maldito el momento en que discutió con ella.

Se puso a recordar la llamada…

_**Flash Back**_

Eran las 7:00 de la noche y estaba tirado en el sillón de la gran sala, pensando en la pelea con Kagome. De repente empieza a sonar su celular…Pero lo estaban llamando privado…

-Diga-

-_Sesshoumaru…amigo mío, tanto tiempo-_

-Atoshi(N/A: Esos nombres raros jaja). ¿Que quieres?- Sesshoumaru sabia perfectamente, era un desgraciado amigo de su hermano.

-_Jaja, aún recuerdas mi nombre jeje-_

-Dime que quieres ya-

_Bueno, solo te llamaba para saludarte…y para decirte que…si quieres ver nuevamente a tu amada "noviecita" Kagome, debes correr a salvarla, antes de que yo llegue jajajaja-_

Cuando termino de decir eso, colgó.

Sesshoumaru se alerto y salio corriendo a su auto.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Llego a la casa y se estaciono. Se bajo del auto e subió las escaleras del templo, y miro a la ventana de Kagome, para ver si veía algo, pero lo que no sabia, era que ya es demasiado tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde Kagome (Antes de que Sess llegara)

Estaba tan dormida, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba. Cuando sintió la mirada, abrió los ojos lentamente. Era una figura masculina y fuerte, no podía verle muy bien la cara, ya que estaba oscuro. Pero se alarmo.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Jajaja. Kagome, no


End file.
